Randolph
RaN-D-O'lf (alternatively spelled Randolph) was a suspect in the murder investigations of astronaut Tom Nelson in Dead Space (Case #43 of Pacific Bay) and US Army Colonel Spangler in The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay). He was then "murdered" in No Place Like Home (Case #45 of Pacific Bay). Profile Randolph was flagged in the Pacific Bay Police Department's database as a "weird resident" of Rhine Canyon, and listed as being 28 years of age. He had short brown hair under his purple winter hat and brown eyes. He wore a thick winter coat over a purple sweater. In his first appearance, he had a red dust stain on his coat. It is known that Randolph ate space food and knew astrophysics. In his second appearance, he had a scorch mark on his face and had sunglasses hanging from his sweater. It is discovered that he wore army boots and did spelunking. Events of Criminal Case Dead Space Randolph was first interrogated when the player and Amy found a picture of him and the victim. Amy pointed out that for some strange reason, he always wears winter clothes despite being in the desert. When asked about the victim, he told the team that he and the victim were best friends. He was sad to hear of Nelson's passing, saying that he will miss Tom. Amy was curious as to where Randolph came from since he wears winter clothing in the desert, so he told her and the player he was an alien from the planet Krep-9. Amy thought he was just another alien-obsessed lunatic and she and the player left. He was interrogated again after Yann finished analyzing a strange plant. Yann said the plant did not match any other species on earth, and that it came from Gardening Supplies. When he asked the shopkeeper who bought it, he was told it was by a strange man with winter clothes, and the team instantly knew it was Randolph. He said the plant came from Krep-9 and said that he and the victim discussed astrophysics together. When Tom was feeling nervous about going to Mars, Randolph told him not to worry and asked if he could come along. Tom declined due to the mission being kept a secret, this made Randolph angry at him, but he informed the player that he did not hurt Tom. Randolph was found innocent after Brad Raybury was arrested for the murder. The Ties That Bind Randolph was added as a suspect again when the player and Frank found a strange device with a projection of him and Colonel Spangler. Spangler was convinced that Randolph was an alien, and he said he would help him if it was the last thing he did. When Randolph was confronted on this matter, he was sad because now that Spangler was killed, he would never return to Krep-9. Frank was unconvinced that Randoph was an alien, but he believed the player would be able to protect him and help him back home. Frank and the player talked to Randolph again after they found a strange gadget made of random junk. It was created by Randolph to send a signal to Krep-9, and when interrogated he asked if anyone picked up on his call. When he was asked if Spangler was able to secure a central unit for the gadget, he said that Spangler did just that. The victim gave him other gifts as well, such as army boots which he used as bookends and for spelunking. Randolph was found innocent for murdering the colonel after Pearl Montana was proven guilty. However after the investigation, Chief Marquez was convinced that he was an alien. Frank was worried for her safety because of what happened to Spangler, but Andrea was clear that she wanted to talk to Randolph. She and the player managed to find him and he trusted Andrea as she reminded him of a little girl he met when he first landed on earth. He said the girl was nice but then the army came and took him away, to which Andrea replied saying that she was that little girl. When she asked Randolph if he was the alien she met years ago, he said yes and asked if she could help him return to Krep-9. Andrea agreed to help and said that Randolph wants to meet them at an abandoned fariground to come help. Murder details Amy and the player found Randolph at the fairground with his body cut open. They sent his body to Roxie Sparks, who said that he was autopsied to death, most likely with a scalpel. She also pointed out that his organs were clean of disease, meaning that he kept his body healthy. She also found coloring used for candy on Randolph's skin, meaning that the killer ate candy. After the team examined Area 61, they managed to find a scalpel covered in blood. A sample was sent to Yann, and he found traces of Randolph's B+ blood, filing the scalpel as the murder weapon. He also found another blood type on it, type B- to be precise. He believed the killer got nicked while killing Randolph, meaning the killer's blood type is B-. Relationship with suspects Randolph was kept in Area 61 since he was caught after his encounter with a young Andrea until his escape as orchestrated by Spangler. General Freeman was tasked to recapture him and bring him back to Area 61. In Area 61, he made friends with Jarvis Donne, who studied his alien anatomy. Outside Area 61, he made friends with Astrid Saucer. He also made friends with SFAL scientist Haku Kamaka, who was initially unconvinced that Randolph was an alien but sent a message to Krep-9 anyway. Upon discovering he really was an alien, Haku was determined to keep him on the planet (albeit without hurting him). Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Jarvis. In his confession, Jarvis said that he had not killed Randolph: instead, he cut open his human shell to help in his escape back to his planet. Knowing that the team would not believe the story however, Jarvis made Randolph hide. After Jarvis was sentenced by Judge Dante to 10 years in jail, he merely asked the team to help Randolph. Aftermath At Jarvis' behest, Amy and the player searched the abandoned fairground and alas Randolph was alive in his true alien form, signifying that he survived the murder. Jarvis's rumor proved to be true (albeit this did not make him innocent) when Amy and the player found Randolph (in his real self) at the abandoned playground of Rhine Canyon. Amy, Chief Marquez, and Hannah had to get Randolph set so that he could return back to Krep-9, satisfying Agent Z's wish for intergalactic peace. Hannah managed to get Randolph's spaceship working and coordinate an asteroid-free route back to his planet. Chief Marquez was not without tears in this case as knowing that she would not see Randolph again, she felt like she was when she was only 6. The Krep-9 aliens bid their newfound Earth friends farewell as they left Earth for good, and Agent Z was successful in his mission of extracting the Krep-9 bretheren to safety. Trivia *Randolph resembles Griffin from Men in Black 3. *Randolph is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases consecutively in Pacific Bay. *Randolph is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Randolph is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect, only to be "murdered" in the very district's finale. *Randolph is one of the non-human victims in the game. Case appearances *Dead Space (Case #43 of Pacific Bay) *The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay) *No Place Like Home (Case #45 of Pacific Bay) Gallery RandolphPacificBay.png|Randolph, as he appeared in Dead Space (Case #43 of Pacific Bay). RandolphPacificBayC100.png|Randolph, as he appeared in The Ties That Bind (Case #44 of Pacific Bay). RandolphPacificBayDB.png|Randolph's human body. JarvisBehindBarsPB.png|Jarvis Donne, Randolph's "killer". RandolphPacificBay-C101-2.png|Randolph, in his spaceship. Krep-9AliensPacificBay-1.png|Krep-9 aliens. Krep-9AliensPacificBay-2.png|Ditto. OG_SUS_243_603.jpg randolphmugshot2.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims